La visite d'Hermione
by Galita5
Summary: Nous savons tous et toutes qu'après l'empoisonnement de Ron, lui et Hermione se sont tout de suite réconciliés. Mais comment s'est exactement passé les visites d'Hermione au rouquin, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls...?


**RON ET HERMIONE**

Hermione était toute seule dans la bibliothèque dans la grande école que formait Poudlard. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle n'était pas venue pour y lire un livre dont elle en savourerait chaque mot. Elle était venue pour penser seule, sans personne autour d'elle. Penser à tout ce qui était arrivé à elle et Ron, durant cette année. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se fâcher et lui tourner le dos parce qu'il était avec Lavande. Cela était stupide et immature. Après tout, Ron et lui n'étaient que de simples amis. Simples amis. Elle soupira. Elle se disait que, si elle aimait vraiment Ron, elle devrait être contente pour lui, non? Contente qu'il ait trouvé une personne à aimer. Car voir un Ron heureux était la meilleure des choses qui pouvaient exister sur cette Terre. Elle retira subitement cette pensée. Faire semblant d'être heureux pour quelqu'un, alors que ça nous brise le cœur est impossible à faire. Elle se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Mme Pince qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Lui adressant un sourire d'excuse, Hermione regarda l'horloge qui était accrochée dans la bibliothèque. Il était presque six heure de l'après-midi. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devrait bientôt se rendre à la Grande Salle pour y manger. Tant pis, elle manquerait le début, pour l'instant, elle devait aller voir Ron. Même si celui-ci ne s'était pas encore réveillé, elle ne pouvait pas rester une seule journée sans lui rendre visite. Après tout, il avait bien failli mourir. Se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, elle se demanda si Harry ou Ginny était déjà dans la salle avec lui. Ou Lavande, se dit-elle, s'efforçant de ne pas réprimer une grimace. Si elle voyait cette saleté de cruche devant le lit du rouquin, elle ferait demi-tour. Pas question de passer une minute avec cette chipie. Même si elle mourrait d'envie de voir son ami, son orgueil prendrait encore le dessus. Arrivée, elle pénétra lentement dans l'infirmerie. Le seul lit occupé était celui de Ron. Et, par chance, personne ne se trouvait autour de son lit. Plus elle s'avançait dans la pièce, plus elle remarqua que quelque chose avait changé. Lorsqu'elle fut à deux mètres de distance, elle vit enfin quoi. Ron n'était plus sur le dos, dans un profond sommeil; il était assis en train de lire un magazine de Quidditch. À se moment, Hermione ne prit plus le contrôle d'elle-même.

- Ron! cria-t-elle, accourant vers lui. Tu es réveillé!

- Hermione ! répondit Ron, les yeux pétillants et un large sourire, lorsqu'il se retourna sur Hermione qui se précipitait sur lui.

- Quand…je veux dire… comment…où…, balbutia la jeune fille, trop contente de retrouver le Ron tout sourire qui lui avait énormément manqué. Quand t'es-tu réveillé?

- Il y a à peine une heure, répondit le rouquin, ayant toujours son sourire éclatant. Bien sûr, quand je me suis réveillé, je m'attendais à voir une tonne de personnes autours de moi, criant des « Hourra ! Il est vivant ! », mais j'ai plutôt eu le droit d'avoir le visage de Mme Promfresh à quelques centimètres de moi, comme si elle était sur le point de m'embrasser. Laisse-moi te dire que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai su que je n'avais pas perdu la voix.

Hermione éclata de rire. Cela faisait bien un moment qu'elle n'avait pas sourit.

- Et toi? continua le rouquin. Comment s'est passé les jours où je n'étais toujours pas éveillé?

- Pénible, répondit Hermione. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi. Même ceux à qui tu n'avais jamais parlé. Ce qui nous manquait le plus de chez toi était…

- Mes yeux, mon sourire et mes farces? Coupa Ron.

- J'allais surtout dire tes maladresses et tes sarcasmes, mais puisque tu as eu un réveil pénible, on va dire que tu as raison.

- Hahaha, riposta Ron, pas le moindre fâché du monde, au contraire !

Il était très content qu'en dehors de l'infirmière, Hermione était la première personne qu'il avait vue. Ce qu'il redoutait, était de voir Lavande débarquer. Il eu un frisson en pensant à elle.

- Tu as froid, Ronald? s'exclama immédiatement Hermione, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches. Remarque, je comprends, toutes tes couvertures sont par terre. Tu viens de passer des jours entiers à l'infirmerie. Tu dois faire attention à toi, tu es encore fragile. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes en plus froid.

- D'accord, et tu as autre chose à ajouter, maman? Je ne suis pas une pauvre bête en voie d'extinction, Hermione !

Il avait raison. Mais Hermione était tellement heureuse de pouvoir lui reparler qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il retombe dans un autre coma pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Elle se prit une chaise et s'assit près de lui. Pendant tout ce temps, Ron la regarda, se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas être allé lui demander de lui reparler dès le début. Elle était une personne unique et exceptionnelle. Mais maintenant, tout était arrangé ! Si tomber dans un coma les approcherait autant, cela ferait une vingtaine de fois qu'il aurait embrassé le professeur Rogue. Il ne remarqua pas qu'Hermione était à présent assise juste à côté de lui, le fixant également.

- À quoi pensais- tu?

- À quel point je suis indispensable pour vous, répondit Ron d'un air taquin.

- Moi, je suis sure que tu pensais à quel point est-ce que finalement, cela aurait été plaisant de donner un doux baiser à Mme Promfresh !

- Oh, Hermione, ne me fait pas retomber dans un coma ! répliqua l'adolescent, ne pouvant cependant pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Mlle Granger ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux qui les fit sursauter. Je vois que vous avez eu le plaisir d'être la première personne à avoir vu votre ami vivant !

Mme Promesh s'arrêta devant le lit de Ron, aux côtés d'Hermione.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, affolés. Avait-elle entendu ce qu'ils venaient de dire? Ou peut-être avait-elle suivie toute la conversation?

- Tiens buvez ça, M. Weasley. Et vous serez sur pied d'ici une semaine.

Elle repartie tout sourire dans son bureau. Et apparemment, elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Alors? Demanda Hermione après une minute de silence.

- Alors quoi?

- Tu ne bois pas ton verre? C'est important pour ta guérison, Ronald, et tu sais très bien que…

- Ça va, ça va, je vais la boire, cette potion !

Il prit son verre et l'avala d'un trait, manquant de s'étouffer. Après avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole, il s'écria :

- Nom d'une gargouille ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était cette horreur? On aurait dit de la bouse de d'hippogriffe complètement liquide.

- Charmant comme comparaison.

Hermione le regardait, trouvant la situation amusante.

Elle regarda soudainement l'horloge dans l'infirmerie. À cette heure-ci, tous les élèves étaient en train de manger. Elle avait passé un tellement bon moment en compagnie de Ron, qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle était en train de mourir de faim. Ron vit son air soudainement irrité et préoccupé. Il devina la suite.

- C'est le festin, pas vrai?

Hermione hocha de la tête.

- Vas-y! Ne te gêne pas.

- D'accord. Et merci Ron, ajouta Hermione. J'ai passé un vraiment bon moment.

- C'est quand que tu reviendras me voir? Dit précipitamment le rouquin, lorsqu'Hermione était sur le point de sortir.

- Tout de suite après, promit l'adolescente.

- Seule?

-…Seule.

**

- Tu es déjà revenue? Demanda Ron lorsqu'Hermione revint.

- Oui, répondit-elle, les joues rouges, je… je n'avais pas vraiment faim.

En fait, elle s'était dépêchée de manger le plus vite possible pour revenir voir son ami. Harry avait trouvé son comportement très étrange, mais n'avait pas posé de questions.

- Que faisais-tu pendant que je mangeais?

- Et bien je relisais pour la centième fois ce magazine de Quidditch.

- Tu devrais essayer de lire des bouquins, tu ne t'en lasses jamais de les relire et les relire !

- Alors là, pas question ! Si tu es venue me faire un lavage du cerveau, tu peux tout de suite oublier cette idée ! Moi, lire des bouquins? Et quoi encore? Tu-Sais-Qui qui fait du ballet ?

Les deux pouffèrent de rire, parlant de tout et de rien, se chamaillant et surtout, s'appréciant toujours de plus en plus. Mais Hermione devait partir. Il commençait à se faire tard et elle et Ron étaient visiblement épuisés et fatigués.

- Je dois y aller, Ron. Je reviendrai demain! ajouta-t-elle au regard déçu de Ronald.

- D'accord. Mais avant, j'aimerais te dire…

Hermione se retourna, interloqué. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose qu'il aurait dû dire depuis longtemps.

- Oui?

- Que… enfin… entre Lavande et moi…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Hermione avait presque sauté sur lui, collant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser auquel Ron répondit un avec un grand enthousiasme. Un baiser doux, amoureux… mais aussi timide et maladroit.

Hermione s'enleva à contre cœur de sur Ron.

- Je suis désolé, dit précipitamment Hermione. Toi et Lavande êtes toujours ensemble, et…

- Je romprai demain !

- Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses seulement à cause de moi, Ronald, tu as des responsabilités! répliqua Hermione, reprenant cet air strict typiquement hermionien.

- Tu parles! Depuis le temps que je veux que ça arrête…

Hermione ne répondit rien, son cœur explosant de joie. S'adoucissant, elle se tourna et marcha vers la porte, se retournant une derrière fois vers Ron.

- Bonne nuit Ron.

- Bonne nuit Hermione. Au fait, demain, tu ne pourrais pas me porter d'autres magazines de Quidditch dans mon dortoir?

FIN


End file.
